Let It Snow
by cherrygash
Summary: They've been enemies since they first met but things Can change. Will later consist mild slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters,don't sue yada yada yada AN: This is my first fic that isn't a one shot..Please review...^_^.  
  
Let It Snow  
  
Outside it was snowing like every other day the last week. In the dungeons a young,blonde boy was asleep, but not for very much longer...  
  
"Rise and Shine Malfoy!" Draco yawned, opened one eye, sat up,yawned again,blinked and slowly said  
  
"Blaise..., for Merlin's sake it's 6 a.m what do you want?  
  
"Well, we have to finish our charms homework that we should've done last night.."  
  
"Yeah, where were you anyway?"  
  
Blaise got very red and suddenly became very interrested in studying the floor while muttering something about Ravenclaw. Draco smirked and shook his head "You're such a slut Zabini, you know that?"  
  
"Well you're not exactly pure and saintly either are you? I've heard you moan in your sleep Malfoy! 'Oh Seamus..Seamus you sexy beast'" Blaise started to moan so loudly that Crabbe woke up, looked around,grunted something about muffins but soon fell asleep again. By this time Dracos face had the same colour as the Gryffindors quidditch robes and Blaise had to lean against the wall to not fall to the floor because he was laughing so hard "It was a one time thing OK? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and get dressed so we can do that stupid homework before going to breakfast."  
  
And with that Draco got up, grabbed his clothes and tripped on the rug on the way to the bathroom. All this while Blaise were lying on the floor trying to stop laughing.  
  
*~*  
  
"Ron! Harry! For heaven's sake, what ARE you two doing?"  
  
"Why Hermione we're building a SnowSnape. Then we use these things called wands and destroys the snowobject with spells" The tall, lanky redhead answered her.  
  
"Indeed" Hermione replied cooly "Well I was just if you're gonna get any breakfast before we have to go to class".  
  
"Suppose we should...what's our first lesson?" Harry said thoughtfully while dropping a SnowSnape held up by a Wingardium Leviosa spell on the head on some second years. "Potions" Ron and Hermione answered at the same time "And" Ron continued"we still have it with the Slytherins. McGonagallpromissed she were gonna fix it!"  
  
"I know Ron but she has other, more important things to deal with you know. You can't expect her to give priority to you all the time.Now lets go eat" "'You can't expect her to give priority to you all the time', if Hermione doesn't end up as a teacher I'll eat my shoes!" Ron said and he and Harry followed their muggle born friend through the large oak doors and into the great hall.  
  
"Hey Weasley, what's up with the hat?" A cold voice and a lot of laughs vere heard from the Slytherin table. Ron quickly took of his mossgreen,woolen hat with earpads. "Shut up Malfoy!" he replied "or else..."  
  
"Or else what?You're gonna send that crazy owl of yours after me?" More laughs from Dracos little crowd of Slytherins.  
  
"Or else I will duel you!" Harry hissed  
  
"Oh, I'm trembling all the way to my dragon skin boots Potter.I'm not scared of you or your stupid scar. Now get out of my sight, it's bad enough that we have to have potions together."  
  
"Well I'm not exactly enjoying it either Malfoy. See you in class!" Harry said angrily and stomped off to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Ron who was helping himself to some toast. "I'm so sick of him it's not even funny!"  
  
"I know Harry" Hermione said "but atleast you can beat him in the quidditch match next Sunday."  
  
"Yeah mate, that'll be great! I love to see when Malfoy gets defeated, it gets me in such a good mood:..Anyway, we should get going now unless we wanna be late and since it's Snape's lesson I'm pretty sure we REALLY don't wanna be late."  
  
"Ron's right Harry, we gotta go now.Hurry up and finish eating" Harry swallowed the last of his porridge and the famous Hogwarts trio got up, took their bags and rushed of to their potions lesson. What neither one of them knew was that the beautiful,blonde slytherin was watching them, or one of them to be exact..  
  
*~*  
  
"'Today looks pretty promissing..Snape's in a pretty bad mood and the Gryffindorks has allready started to screw up. The only ones who hans't lost any points yet is Granger...and Potter...'"  
  
"So..I assume that it's something very important you're thinking of Draco since you're Not Paying Attention!" Snape's voice broke through Draco's thoughts like a knife and he realised that he was trying to chop air.  
  
"Sorry Professor"  
  
Snape said nothing, just walked away to take some points from Neville who had managed to make his postions blow up in the face of Dean.  
  
"If anyone of us had done that we'd lost atleast 20 points!" Ron said furiously. Malfoy, who sat in front of him, turned around with a smirk  
  
"Don't be sad Weasley, I just happen to be very loveable" he said and winked at Pansy who blushed and started giggling like crazy. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Pansy. "Sorry to burst your bubble Malfoy but you're one of the least loveable persons on this school."  
  
"Yeah whatever Weasley..so, how many dates have you had this year then?" Rons ears turned very red "None I suppose then. Well I can't say that I'm surprised, after all you do look like an..."  
  
"Weasley! Stop bothering Malfoy and get back to work!10 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"But Professor I..."  
  
"5 more points.Now be quiet and get back to work!"  
  
"Stupid greasy haired bastard" Ron muttred under his breath  
  
"Right you are Ron" Harry whispered while chopping some slugs  
  
"What did I just say Potter?"  
  
"Sorry Sir!" 


End file.
